


Give it to me, and I'll Spare His Life

by my_angry_angel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Captive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is captured by Azog, who demands the Arkenstone as ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me, and I'll Spare His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give it to me, and I'll spare his life....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716394) by [SongsofPsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche). 



Nobody saw it happen. Fili and Kili were standing watch on opposite sides of the camp. It wasn’t until Fili went to wake up Nori to relieve him that he noticed his brother was gone. He searched desperately for Kili, even going so far as to wake the rest of the company to ask if they’d seen him. But nobody had.

It was the longest two hours of Fili’s life, waiting for the sun to rise. When it did, the company searched the area again. Ori spotted some words carved into the rock Kili had been leaning against. It was crude Westron, and it took a while to decipher. When Gandalf finished, a somber silence fell over the company. “We have to bring the Arkenstone to Moria,” the wizard said softly.

The company despaired. The stone was in Erebor, doubtless one of Smaug’s most treasured possessions. Granted, they already planned on killing the firedrake, but without one of their most skilled fighters, the odds of success were decidedly slimmer than they’d been a day before. “We’ll get him back,” Thorin said, his voice stony. “Without giving up the stone.”

Despite the king’s determination, Gandalf convinced them to continue on to Erebor. If whoever had Kili, and it wasn’t hard to guess who that was, was determined to get the stone, they’d need it when they went to bargain for the prince’s life.

Their burglar came through in the end. While sneaking through the mountain, he discovered the Arkenstone, and the dwarves were gone before Smaug even knew they were there. The majority of the company went to stay in Lake-town, while Thorin and Fili accompanied Gandalf to a safe distance from the mountain. The wizard called the Great Eagles, who carried the party to Moria. Though none dare say it aloud, they all hoped Kili was still alive to be rescued.

#

They touched down within sight of the gate to the mines. Horns sounded within the mountain, audible even from that distance, and as the company approached the gate Azog stepped out, flanked by a cohort of orcs. They were still too far away to count the number, but there was little doubt that if it came to a fight, the dwarves would be wiped out.

They stopped when there was still a large distance between the two parties, far enough away that if the orcs decided to attack, the dwarves could draw their weapons. Thorin’s eyes fixed hatefully on the Pale Orc as Azog spoke. “Do you have it?” The king nodded once. “Let me see it.”

“Not until I see my sister-son,” Thorin replied, his voice carefully controlled. Laughter rippled through the assembled orcs as Azog waved his hand to the back of the crowd. A pair of orcs came forward, carrying Kili between them. His toes didn’t quite reach the ground.

The prince showed obvious signs of neglect, and fading signs of abuse. His hair was disheveled, falling in tangled ropes around his face. His coat and shirt were gone, his undershirt ripped open and sagging around his arms. Only his bound wrists kept it on. A gag covered his mouth, sores visible under the cloth. Bruises and minor cuts covered his torso and shoulders, and he seemed to have lost weight.

When the orcs reached Azog, they shoved Kili onto his knees before the Pale Orc. “Show it to me,” Azog growled. Thorin pulled the Arkenstone from a pouch at his side and held it up. Azog took a pike from the one of the orcs flanking him and pressed its tip to the back of Kili’s neck. “Give it to me and I’ll spare his life.”

“Let him go first,” Thorin demanded. In answer, Azog pushed gently on the pike. Kili’s head sank as he tried to avoid being impaled, and he seemed to be shouting behind the gag. “Enough!” Thorin yelled. “Put the pike down and let him stand and I’ll give you the stone.” 

Azog considered the proposal for a moment before lowering the weapon. “On your feet, Dwarf,” he snarled, kicking Kili in the size. The prince howled in pain and doubled over, but quickly mastered his reaction and struggled to his feet. Fili caught his brother’s eye and quickly signed in iglishmek, the Dwarven signed language, _stone throw run._ Kili’s answering nod was nearly imperceptible, more a tiny movement of the eyes than head.

Thorin hefted the Arkenstone before tossing it across the distance. As soon as it left the king’s hand, Kili took off running. His bound hands impeded him, as did an apparently injured leg, but by the time the orcs realized he’d started running, it was too late. The stone rolled to a stop at Azog’s feet, and Thorin’s company began backing slowly away from the orcs. “You have what you want. Let us leave in peace.”

“Go then,” Azog sneered. He turned to the other orcs and yelled something in Orcish. Thorin’s company could only hope it was an order not to attack them. While the orcs retreated into the mine, Fili pulled one of his daggers out to cut his brother’s bindings.

“Why did you give it to him, Uncle?” the prince asked as soon as the gag was out of the way. The ropes had left bloody impressions on his wrists.

“Hush, lad,” Thorin ordered, as they turned to hurry away. “We’ll talk when we’re safe.” As they ran, Kili’s limp became more pronounced, but he didn’t complain. They reached the eagles and, by unspoken consent, Kili rode with Thorin.

“Why did you give it to him?” Kili asked again, once they were in the air, shouting to be heard.  
“I didn’t,” Thorin replied.

“I saw it.” Thorin reached into the pouch at his side and pulled the Arkenstone out, showing it to his nephew. “But...how? I saw you throw it.”

“It was Gandalf’s idea,” the king laughed. “He made a worthless look-alike. By sunset tomorrow, it will be nothing more than a rock.” Injured as he was, Kili couldn’t help but laugh as he imagined the look on his captor’s face when he discovered that he’d been duped.


End file.
